1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to tool carriers suitable for use with conventional folding step ladders, and of the type having a top panel adapted to rest on the top step of a step ladder, a skirt depending downwardly from the top panel, and tool-receiving pockets provided on the skirt.
More particularly, the invention relates to a tool carrier of the above general type, but which is further adapted for use as a free-standing tool holder, and accessory tool holders adapted for use therewith to carry tools that are not conveniently held in pockets.
2. Description of Prior Art
When working on a step ladder, it is advantageous to have available within convenient reaching distance tools and other items that might be needed or useful for accomplishing the task at hand.
Having such tools available within reaching distance when on the ladder reduces the time needed to complete the task, by, for example, eliminating the need to repeatedly descend from the ladder, retrieve the tool or additional supplies, and then climb back up the ladder.
For example, if performing electrical work while on a step ladder, it is convenient to have wire connectors and electrical tape, various pliers, wire cutters and strippers, manual and/or power screwdrivers, a small power drill, and the like in a position that is within reaching distance while on the ladder. It is also convenient if such tools can be stored together between jobs and in anticipation of the next job.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a tool carrier adapted for use on the top step of a step ladder and provided with tool-receiving pockets for ease of reaching the tools when on the ladder.
It is also desirable that such tool holders be adapted for ease of positioning onto and removal from the step ladder, particularly when pre-filled with tools. This enables the user to fill the tool holder such as from a selection of tools in a tool cabinet or at a work bench, and to then position holder with the desired tools onto the ladder.
It is further desirable that such tool holders be adapted for use as a free-standing tool holder. This provides for ease of filling the tool holder at the tool cabinet or work bench, and enables the tools to be easily carried to and used at another work site not on a ladder, and to be stored in the tool holder at the work bench or other desired storage location between uses.
It is still further desirable that such tool holders be adapted for holding relatively small tools, relatively large tools and tools of unusual and substantially different shapes. More particularly, it is desirable that the tool holder be capable of supporting such a variety of sizes and shapes with the use of, for example, a single set of pockets. In addition, it is desirable to hold such tools as are not conveniently held in pockets. This substantially enhances ease of providing for use of different tools such as may be required for different tasks.
By way of example, it would be desirable for the tool holder to be capable of carrying such diverse tools as a hammer, a portable electric screwdriver, a wide paint brush, large gutter nails, and small tacks at different times but in the same set of pockets. Such capability also reduces the need to provide multiple pockets of a wide variety of sizes and shapes, some of which may only be used at certain times for specific tools.
Accordingly, it is further desirable to provide an accessory tool holder adapted for holding a wide variety of tool sizes and shapes in a single set of pockets on the tool carrier.
One conventional method for keeping tools within reaching distance while working on a ladder is to wear a tool belt in which such tools are stored. However, use of tool belts presents certain obvious limitations and inconveniences. Among other things, tool belts can be relatively heavy when filled with tools, and they can be awkward when maneuvering on and off the ladder. In addition, some people are simply not comfortable wearing tool belts, and certain tasks require tools that are not conveniently held in tool belts.
Another method is to place the desired tools into a bucket, or other conventional free-standing tool holder, and set the bucket on the top step or the fold-out shelf of the step ladder, or to hang the bucket from an upper rung on the side or the ladder opposite the steps. However, use of such tool holders presents obvious dangers when positioned on a ladder, and such use is not recommended by ladder manufacturers. In attempt to reduce such dangers, certain prior tool holders adapted to set on the top step of a ladder are provided with hooks, straps or other fastener arrangements intended to secure the tool holder to the top step. Such arrangements are shown in Finster, U.S. Pat. No. 4,589,521; Hamilton, U.S. Pat. No. 4,653,713; Buckley, U.S. Pat. No. 5,727,649; Zeitler, U.S. Pat. No. 5,782,314; Kornblatt, U.S. Pat. No. 5,813,530; Gallo et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,901,988; Gugel et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,913,380; and Spadaro, U.S. Pat. No. 5,941,344.
Tool holders of the general type as the present invention include a top panel adapted to rest on the top step of the step ladder, a skirt depending downwardly from the top panel, and tool-receiving pockets on the skirt. Such arrangements reduce the dangers of the tool holder falling off the ladder by providing the skirt that generally surrounds surrounding the top of the ladder, and by their generally low profile with respect to the top step (i.e., by typically not including structure that extends substantially above the top panel).
Tool holders of this general type are shown in, for example, Cagle, U.S. Pat. Des. 317,206; Winters et al., U.S. Pat. Des. 397,229; Guimont et al., U.S. Pat. Des. 410,551; Trejo, U.S. Pat. Des. 427,771; Warnick et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,437,502; Hardy, U.S. Pat. No. 5,638,915; Utzinger, III, U.S. Pat. No. 5,639,003; Cassells, U.S. Pat. No. 5,647,453; Weller, U.S. Pat. No. 5,749,437; and Taggart, U.S. Pat. No. 5,971,101.
However, all of these prior tool holders suffer from certain drawbacks and disadvantages with regard to the above-mentioned desirable characteristics of such tool holders.
For example, some of these prior tool holders must be secured into position on or snugly around the ladder with ties or straps that extend around the corners of the ladder and connect adjacent panels of the skirt. (See e.g., Cagle, Cassells, Guimont et al., Hardy and Taggart.) Such arrangements can be time consuming to attach to and remove from a ladder, and securing such arrangement pre-filled with tools can be extremely difficult.
Some of these prior tool holders lack means for ease of transporting a filled tool holder, or for ease of installation of a filled tool holder onto and removal from the ladder. (See e.g., Trejo, Warnick et al., Taggart, Guimont et al., Cassells, and Cagle.)
None of these patents discuss or recognize the desirability of a tool holder that is adapted for use both on a ladder and as free-standing unit such as on a work bench. Most of these prior arrangements are simply not capable of holding tools in a stable, free-standing position, because the skirt does not present a structure that is suitable for supporting the filled tool holder in a stable upright position on a horizontal surface, and the one or two that may be interpreted as capable of use in a free-standing mode suffer from one or more of the other disadvantages identified herein.
A few of these prior tool holders provide specially sized pockets for specific tools such as a portable drill, or straps for holding certain elongated tools such as a hammer or crow bar. However none of these tool holders are capable of alternately carrying a variety of different larger-size tools, or tools of substantially different sizes and shapes, in the same set of pockets.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved tool carrier of the subject type that is suitable for use with and fits snugly onto the top of a step ladder, that is adapted for ease of positioning onto and removing from a ladder, that is adapted for use as a free-standing tool holder, that is adapted for ease of transporting the tools loaded therein, and that addresses the other drawbacks and disadvantages of prior tool carriers identified above.